gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Development Based on Experience/1.4.3
Feel free to add new combos to this page! We are in need of contributions! Correctly aligning the focus sliders is essential to making a highly-rated game. The needs of the sliders''' depend on the genre, but several factors can manipulate what review score you'll get, while the needs of the sliders are just one of those factors. Another factor is the topic & genre combo that you've chosen. This is critical, and if a bad combination is made it will not allow you to get '''above average (=>5) and most likely depending on your character's skill level, will make you go below average (=<4). Tests conducted show that if you repeat the same type of game, even if there is a little variety by doing one genre, then doing another, and then going back to the same genre; it will still count as being repetitive, and will lead you into an average or most likely a below average (=<4) score. If you repeat the same genre without any variety, it will also be pointed out to you that fans don't like your company for money-whoring the same game over and over again, instead of releasing an awesome variety of games for your fans to enjoy. The hypothesis made by Rollersteaam (talk) 13:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC), details the fact that there is a 100% chance regardless of perfecting each factor, you will always get a below average (=<4) score if you repeat the same game. Having extremely high scores for the Technology and Design bubbles will increase sales, but will not improve review scores. Tested at various levels with save file editing. Slider Guidelines For any discoveries made by yourself, please edit this article and put in the missing puzzle! Along with Topic/Genre & Target audience (including console selection), The Sliders determine the ratings of a game. They are the most important piece of the puzzle. Without a good slider setup, you won't get a good game. The tables below are broad weighting guidelines at the moment - they won't give you perfect 10's. Use them to start off with, and experiment. Because the sliders don't display figures, it's hard to take a scientific approach to it. Adjusting one slider to the bottom does not mean that category will not be developed. There is a minimum amount of research that will go into one category - around 15%. Likewise, if you adjust one category to the top and the other two to the bottom, that will not give 100 %, it will give 70-80%. Single Genre Games: Combined Genre Games: When combining two genres, add up the weighting in the single genre table and divide by 2. The table above is rounded up to the nearest 5% for simplicity. For instance, if the weight for stage one comes to 200%, 100%, 0 then your sliders should be set to 100%, 50%, 0. Where all three genres are the same, then they can all be set at 100%. The proportionality of the sliders are what's important here. Specialization Training To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. This can also serve as a guide for which employees to use for each slider. Great games need employees focused on either design or technology, as well as employees with a good balance of both. Save your well balanced employees for phase #3. Great Combos This is a list of in game topic/genre combinations that will result in the "Great Combination" Modifier upon game completion. Great Combinations often result in higher game ratings and higher sales - if you make a game with a bad combination, the feedback from the reviewers will often tell you that your combo/console/target audience does not work well together. Single Genre Combos This list is based of raw data in the game code. Note: These are combos that result in a "Great Combo" modifier on the experience screne. Some combos are a bad picks for certain platforms and/or target audiences. You can still get this modifier and end up with a 1/1/1/1 reviewed game. Multi-Genre Combos This is not a complete list. Please add or correct list items as they are discovered. Notes The following has been noted for tops and genres: Console Choice Occasionally you'll be informed upon releasing a game that the genre does not fit the console. The below table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Target audience choice You will occasionally get messages about matches or mismatches of target audience and console you have chosen. As above, this table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Category:Results Optimization